A Day with Nanako chan Girls' version
by junkosakura01
Summary: Nanako gets to spend her Sunday with the girls of Persona 4. The -x x X x x - means that there are parts, it's like substitution. Read on!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I only own a copy of this game and finished it. The company **Atlus** is the real owner of this game. I'm just wrote this out of boredom. ^_^

* * *

**A Day with Nanako-chan -Girls' version-**

A fine Sunday morning at the Dojima residence. Officer Dojima is at the Inaba Police District still working on Mayumi Yamano's case file. Souji's at home having his free time and looking after Nanako, he seems to be reading. And Nanako is, as usual, watching in front of the TV. Souji's cell phone rings...

"Hey, Partner! Wanna go at Junes? Teddie's been bugging me to make you come here. ..._Well_, adding to that statement, we're a bit short on the employees here at the moment..." Yosuke laughed.

"Sorry, I can't, Souji replied, "Busy looking after Nanako."

Nanako heard him and said, "Don't worry, big bro, I can take care of myself. But bring me a souvenir okay?" she smiled.

Souji looked a bit guilty and said, "Are you sure? Okay, I will. Hello, Yosuke? Sure, I'll help."

"Great! Don't worry, we'll pay you. I'll see you later!" Yosuke hung up.

Souji put on his shoes, caressed Nanako's head, and said goodbye to her. She changed the channel and Rise's commercial was on. After, the Amagi Inn was shown for recommended tourist spots. Junes' commercial was on next.

— **x x X x x —**

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** - x x X x x - means the other parts enter. It's like substitution, like different perspectives of each girl character or Nanako's perspectives when she was with any of the main Persona 4 girls.


	2. Yukiko version

**-Yukiko version-**

After he left, the telephone rings. She hurriedly goes to pick it up.

"Hello? Nanako Dojima speaking," she said while her eyes were looking towards the door.

"Oh, Nanako-chan!" the caller said. It was Yukiko, "Is Souji-kun at home?"

"Good morning! I'm sorry, big bro's not here," she replied.

Yukiko frowned a little, and then she said, "_Ohh..._ Thank you, Nanako-chan."

"You're welcome. Goodb—"

"Wait!"

Nanako scratched her head a little and thought of what will Yukiko say. Yukiko was sitting on her bed and told her, "Um, since he's not there to look after you... Do you mind if I will?" she blushed a little to herself.

"Really? Yay! I'll wait for you!" she happily puts down the phone.

Yukiko was excited to go but was a bit upset because Souji wasn't there. She packed in an origami book, colored papers, and some homemade rice balls to share. The rice balls looked normal though...

_~DING DONG~_

Yukiko rang the doorbell; she was also slightly tense thinking what came into her mind why she decided to look after Nanako without Souji knowing. Well, the Amagi Inn's peaceful for a while, no reporters, paparazzi, nor crazy interviews to drive her angry. "It's a great idea to be here!" she thought. Nanako greeted her with a beaming smile and let her in. The house was silent, both girls were nervous to try conversing. Nanako kept clutching the pillow while Yukiko's hands were shaking.

"So, uh, how's your school?" Yukiko asked.

"Fine..." Nanako hid her face behind the pillow.

"Th-That's nice!" she trembled, and then smiled, "I've brought an origami book and some colored paper. Would you like to do origami?"

"Yes! That would be nice! I'll show big bro that I can do lots of origami!" she said. She managed to make Nanako excited and pulled out all the colored papers she brought.

They made lots of origami which filled the whole table. It was already noon until Yukiko's stomach grumbled.

"_Ahahaha..._ I guess it's time to eat," she laughed sheepishly.

"Oh right! I also got carried away with the fun too!" she laughed too.

She took out the rice balls she made and gave one to Nanako. She took a bite and...she's getting weird sensations in her stomach. Nanako looked at her with worry and quickly took out a pitcher of water.

"Are you okay, Yukiko nee-chan?" she said as she handed a glass of water to her. Then she took the uneaten rice ball and tries to take a bite of it.

"_N-Nonono!_" she swiped it from Nanako's hands, "I'm sorry, this rice ball is no good..."

"Huh? But you tried hard to make it, didn't you? I'm sure it tastes fine," she smiled to reassure Yukiko.

"You're so kind. Really, it's not... Umm... _'Edible'_..." Yukiko said while Yosuke's teasing image appeared in her mind to annoy her.

Nanako thought of something, and quickly put out some ingredients from the fridge. Yukiko was still uneasy from eating her homemade riceball. She looked at Nanako palely and curiously, and murmured, "Nanako-chan..."

"If you want, I can teach you how to cook," Nanako looked back from the table, "It's for spending time with me today."

"It's alright, you don't need to tire yourself," she felt embarrassed.

"It's fine with me, I'm already putting out ingredients to use for tonight's dinner," Nanako washed her hands, "You can help me cook."

"F-For dinner?" she blushed, "A-Alright, if you say so."

And so they cooked grilled fish and miso soup together. Yukiko loved the result, so did Nanako, even thought they haven't tasted it yet. She saw that Nanako understands her cooking when she tried to keep her from eating it Nanako was happy to have spent a day with Yukiko and learned some origami as well.

Night falls, and the door opened with Souji outside. He looked a bit pale from helping out at Junes, but at the same time, he was happy and satisfied. Yukiko heard him come in and quickly fixed herself. Then she hurriedly looks for her bag.

"I'm home," he said.

"Welcome home, big bro!" she said and gave him a BIG hug.

Souji was surprised to see Yukiko there and smiled at her. She smiled back and quickly packed her things.

"What's the rush, Yukiko-san?" he asked.

"I'd better get going now. Sorry to leave so rudely," she said embarrassingly.

"Yukiko nee-chan spent a day with me today! She looked after me while you were at Junes," she said.

"Really? Thanks, Yukiko-san," he said. "Ah, Teddie wanted to give you this."

Souji handed over a "Koromaru" plush toy to Nanako, and she loved it.

"Oh wow! A cute plush dog! Thank you!. Oh, big bro, she also taught me so much about origami, and I made her help with dinner!" she jumped, "Why don't you stay for dinner? Daddy won't be home tonight, that's why we made this much."

Yukiko puts on her shoes and tried to leave the door because she knew her cooking was bad and that to spend dinner with them was a chance to get to know them better, Souji somewhat also stepped back because he knew her cooking was... How should he put it? _Indescribable with unknown flavors?_

"She did?" he smiled as he sat down, "Why won't you stay then? It'll make Nanako happy."

"_I'd love to but..._" she frowned, "Alright; I don't want to upset Nanako-chan."

She took off her shoes and sat down with them. She kept looking towards the door to go home before Souji manages to taste one of the meals she made. But Nanako somehow read her mind and happily gave it to him.

"Her, big bro, taste it! She made this by herself!" she proudly said.

"Of course," he said, but with doubtful eyes because to him, it looks fine but once he tastes it... It scares him ever since he tasted Yukiko and Chie's "Mystery Food X" along with Yosuke and Kanji. His courage was high and bravely took a bite. He was surprised to know that it was DELICIOUS!

"Wow, Yukiko-san! It's delicious!" Souji exclaimed.

"Really? Thank you!" she blushed, "B-But it wouldn't taste that way without Nanako-chan's help! Mmm, it is good!"

"I did nothing! You yourself made it that's why it tastes that way. I know you can do it!" Nanako happily ate her meal.

"Thanks, Nanako-chan," Yukiko smiled.

They ate happily until Souji took notice of the rice ball near Yukiko's bowl. She tried to hide it but he already got it...

"Did you make this? It's a waste if you don't eat it," he said.

"_SOUJI-KUN, NOOO!_"

_ Too late... He already took a bite.._.

"_UUURRRGGGHHH...!_"

He passed out...

"_S-Souji-kun...!_"

"Big bro, are you okay?"

**—End of Yukiko version—**


	3. Chie version

**-Chie version-**

Nanako was singing to the Junes jingle on TV when the doorbell rang. It was Chie with a paper bag. Nanako let her in.

"Hi, Nanako-chan! Is Souji-kun here? I was gonna ask him if he's interested to watch movies with me," said Chie.

"No, he's over at Junes," Nanako replied.

"Ohh... _Junes, huh?_ Yosuke-kun must've piled some work on him," Chie said with a sigh. "Aren't you lonely here all by yourself?"

Chie looked at Nanako while watching TV. She felt guilty of leaving her alone. She looked at Chie with a smile.

"Not at all. I'm used to it. There are things to do here so I won't get bored," she replied.

"Wish I were like you," Chie sighed again. "Do you have anything to do today?"

"Nope. I've already finished chores for today," she said.

"No, what I mean is that if you're free to hang out with me today," Chie said as she moved in closer to Nanako. "Since Souji-kun's not here to look after you and I'm already here... Do you want to watch with me? I can look after you while he's gone."

Nanako tilted her head a little and thought about it, "Yes, I'd love to! Which movie are we watching?"

"Do you like Kung-Fu? I've got one right here," she said.

"Kung-Fu?" she looked at Chie with curiosity.

Chie puts in the DVD into the portable player that she also brought, and started the movie. She also puts out a pack of potato chips to share enough for both of them.

"Chips, Nanako-chan?"

"Uh-huh, thank you,"

An hour has already passed and the movie just ended. Nanako seems to be a bit bored afterwards. Chie felt embarrassed for making her bored.

"_Aww, Nanako-chan, I'm sorry..._" Chie placed her right hand on her head, "I didn't mean to get you bored."

"It's alright, it's my first time, really," she said to reassure her.

"Oh, I know! I'll make it up to you by taking you to Junes right now! We might even see your big bro there too."

"To Junes? Yay! I'd love to see Teddie too! Junes!" Nanako kept jumping excitedly.

**Junes**

Souji, Yosuke, and Teddie were busy taking inventory in the grocery while Chie and Nanako were at the foodcourt, enjoying their melon smoothies and one order of grilled steak.

"Mmm, thanks for the smoothies, Chie nee-chan!" Nanako said as she sipped.

"You're welcome, Nanako-chan, seeing you happy is thanks enough," Chie said. "Want some?" she added as she offered some steak.

"No, thank you," she replied.

The trio was finally done and so they decided to take a break at the foodcourt, where Teddie saw them.

"Ooh! Ooh! Chie-chan and Nanako-chan!" Teddie jumped. "Sensei! Sensei! Chie-chan and Nanako-chan are here!" he tugged Souji's shirt.

Then he dashed off to them as he finished his sentence. Souji and Yosuke were also happy to see them.

"Teddie! Wow, is that your costume? Cuuute!" Nanako said as she hugged Teddie.

"It's 100% pure soft fur, Nanako-chan!" Tedie proudly said, "Here, a little present."

"Ooh, a Risette doll! Thanks, Teddie!" she said.

"Grilled Steak, I should've known. I knew it was you when I smelled it in the air," Yosuke teased.

"Haha, _very funny_, Yosuke-kun," Chie seemed to be annoyed.

"Did you have fun with Chie-san?" Souji patted Nanako's head.

"Uh-huh! We watched a Kung-Fu movie at home," she said.

Yosuke looked at Chie dumfounded and pointed at her, "_Kung-Fu?_ Dude, you made her watch one of your movies? That's not very appropriate for a little girl like her," Yosuke said.

"Oh, no, I'm fine with it. It was very exciting, right, Chie nee-chan?" she smiled as she was being carried by Souji.

"See? She's totally okay with it," Chie smirked. "I was gonna ask Souji-kun when I went to your house earlier, but she said you weren't there. So I decided to look after her while you're gone."

"Well, we'd better go home now, it's getting late. Thanks, Chie-san, for looking after Nanako," he said as he bowed in respect.

"Goodbye!" Nanako waved at them, then she suddenly fell asleep in Souji's arms and they went home.

"Good thing you didn't feed her one of your 'homemade cooking' for a snack, huh? _...Ugh, I just remembered your Mystery Food X..._"

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?_"

**—End of Chie version—**


	4. Rise version

**-Rise version-**

Nanako was singing to the Junes jingle on TV when the doorbell rang. It was Rise. Nanako let her in.

"Oh, it's Risette!" Nanako squealed.

"Hi, Nanako-chan! Is Senpai here? I was hoping if he could come shopping with me," Rise said gleefully with her hands closed together below her chin.

"No, he's at Junes," she replied.

"_Too bad..._" she frowned. 'Say, why don't if I look after you? I've really got nothing to do today."

"Really? Yay! I'll be spending a day with Risette!" she jumped.

Rise caressed Nanako's head and said, "Just call me Rise, okay? We're friends anyway."

"Okay, Rise nee-chan!" she smiled.

"Hey, that sounds pretty nice," she seems to daydream into her own fantasy... "Ooh, I know! I'll take you to our tofu shop! What do you say? I'll teach you how to make my special tofu."

"Okay! Let's go!"

Rise took Nanako out for a visit to their shop. On their way there, they saw Kanji reading a book about how to make handicrafts by the Yomenaido Bookstore.

"HEY, KANJI-KUN! Whatcha reading?" Rise tapped Kanji from the back.

"_GAH? R-R-RISE-SAN?_ You surprised me!" Kanji screamed and dropped the book.

Nanako picked the book and read the title, "How to Make Handicrafts volume 5. Wow, Kanji ni-chan, you make things like these?"

"_Uhh... I was just reading it...!_ It's not good to scare people!" he shouted at Rise. "Oh, hello, Nanako-chan," he caressed his head in embarrassment.

"Geez, you don't need to shout at me," she glared at him. "Well, we'd better get going now. I'm taking her to our shop."

"Okay, see you both soon," he said. "Hey, does Senpai know you're with her? He'd get worried when he finds out you're with a witch like her..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" she shouted at Kanji with her hands ready punch his lights out. "YOU THINK I'M A WHAT?"

"Uh-uh, he doesn't," she shook her head, "He's at Junes helping Yosuke ni-chan."

"Ohh... I plan to stop by there later to buy fabric—I mean _tools_... Tools! Hahaha..." he kicked the book towards the store without Rise and Nanako seeing him do it.

"You're so weird, Kanji-kun..." Rise gave him a cold stare.

"Umm... Anyways, I'll let him know when I see him," he said as he secretly picked up the same book again.

"Bye-bye!" Nanako waved at him.

"Bye, Kanji-kun!" Rise waved too.

"Bye." he answered back. "Excuse me, I'm gonna buy this book... How much is it?"

**Marukyu Tofu Shop**

"Here we are! Grandma, we have a visitor!" Rise said.

An old lady emerged from the other room and smiled at Nanako. She was the store owner and Rise's grandmother.

"Oh dear, what a cute little girl. What's your name, young one?"

Nanako seemed to hide behind Rise when she sees her grandmother appeared. But she set her shyness aside and introduced herself.

"Nanako Dojima."

"Dojima? Ohoho, so you're Officer Dojima's daughter? Isn't that nice having a police officer for a father?" she said.

"U-Umm, grandma... Senpai isn't home with her so I decided to take her with me and teach her how to make tofu, Kujikawa style!" Rise said as she caressed her head.

"Alright, you two have fun now," she said as she returned inside.

"Sorry, Nanako-chan, she's just delighted to meet you," she said as she slowly invited Nanako in the kitchen.

"That's alright, Rise nee-chan." she smiled. "I'm delighted to meet her too!"

Rise and Nanako had fun making tofu together, and a busy day for selling them as well. Nanako was amazed to see Rise so skilled at making tofu other than being a famous celebrity. She's glad to have known and spent time with her. She's also proud of having a big bro who's very kind to her and knows a lot of people, especially well-known!

Speaking of her big bro, it was already around 6PM when Souji arrived at Marukyu Tofu Shop. He stepped inside and saw a cheerful Nanako and a very pleased Rise.

"Nanako, it's time to go home," he said as he peeked in.

"Oh, Senpai!" said a very excited Rise.

"Big bro! See what I did? Rise nee-chan taught me!" said Nanako while giving him a hug.

He caressed her small head and said, "Really? It looks delicious; let's eat it together later, okay?"

"Senpai, I'm so glad you're here! Don't worry, I already took the liberty of being a '_sister for a day_' while you're out," Rise said as she grabs hold of Souji's arm.

He just grew a sweatdrop on his forehead and quickly took Nanako to avoid her, and said, "Thanks, Rise-san, for looking after her. Kanji-kun told me she was here."

"Big bro, I'm excited to eat the tofu I made!"

"I'm looking forward to eat it too. Come, let's go home now."

"Wait, Senpai..." she said as she handed over another tofu, "Here, I made this just for you! I hope you'll like it!"

Biggest mistake... She'll regret it later on... She'll realize it as soon as she's finished daydreaming.

"_Thanks..._"

"Bye-bye!"

"Bye! See you again soon! Let's do this again someday, okay?"

"Okay!"

**Dojima Residence**

"Delicious, Nanako! You made a very good one," said Souji.

"Thanks, big bro!" said Nanako with glee.

Dojima still hasn't come home from his work, so the cousins ate together. It wasn't long enough until Souji took notice of a very _odd-looking tofu..._

"Nanako, did you made this?" he said, having weird sensations towards it.

"No. Rise nee-chan did. She must've made it for you."

Souji looked at it with heavy doubt and fear inside of him. But since his _Courage_ is high enough to take on the challenge, he bravely tasted Rise's failure tofu...

"_I...thought...Rise-san was good...at making tofu..._" he said while keeping himself from vomiting.

"Big bro, are you okay?" she said while getting him a glass of water from the fridge.

"That must be why Rise nee-chan was panicking about earlier when we heard you come in."

"OH NO! I FORGOT TO TAKE OUT THE HORRIBLY-MADE TOFU FROM SENPAI! _Argh, me and my fantasies...!_"

"_UUURRRGGGHHH...!_"

Souji passed out quickly before Nanako has any chance to give him water...

**—End of Rise version—**


	5. Naoto version

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the wait for all Naoto & SoujiXNaoto fans... _At least I did my best... _^_^

* * *

**-Naoto version-**

After he left, the telephone rings. She hurriedly goes to pick it up.

"Hello, Senpai? I was wondering if we could continue with that mystery today…" said Naoto while drinking her chocolate latté.

"Oh, Naoto nee-chan! Hello!" said Nanako.

"N-Nanako-chan?" she said. "Erm, I thought it was Senpai..."

Naoto looked at the calendar on the wall and then talked to her again, "Um, is he there? I would like to converse with him."

"No, he's at Junes," she replied.

"Oh, okay," said Naoto as she twirled her short hair with her finger. "Then who's there with you?"

"No one," said Nanako, "I'm alone all by myself."

"Alone? Nanako-chan, you mustn't prone yourself to danger!" she seemed exaggerated.

Nanako just looked up to the ceiling and said, "N-No, I'm fine. It's not dangerous here..."

"At this present time, we cannot foretell when accidents will happen; I must go there at once!"

"But... Naoto nee-chan...!"

"Don't worry, Nanako-chan! I'll quickly come over there and provide protection!"

"_B-But..._!"

_~CLICK! BEEP... BEEP...~_

"She hung up..."

Naoto rushed to the Dojima Residence without ever realizing that she had a chocolate mustache on... She ran passed Chie and Yukiko by the Samegawa Flood Plains, and they saw her like she was completely out of her mind. They tried to follow her, but just thought that it was just a hobby or something.

"Do you think Naoto-chan's alright?" Yukiko said. "There must be an emergency."

"Nah, must be one of her pastimes or hobbies," Chie swayed her hand, "It looks like she's jogging to keep herself fit."

"I don't think she's jogging though..."

"And besides, Souji-kun will call us if we're gonna go to the TV world, right?"

"I suppose you're right. But still, I suddenly felt worried about her."

"...But what's up with that choco-mustache on her face?"

"_Snrk..._ Hee Hee..."

**Dojima Residence.**

Naoto reached up to the doorstep and rang the doorbell. Nanako opened the door while eating a chocolate Popsicle. Naoto took heavy breaths and looked worried over Nanako.

"I'm... here... Nanako-chan..." she panted.

"I Thought you were just kidding about coming here, you sounded so worried. Please come in."

Nanako invited her in and offered some tea. Naoto looked extremely embarrassed, still not realizing about the choco-mustache until Nanako let out a big laugh.

"_Mmph.._. Hahaha! I'm sorry, it's just that..." she paused to keep herself from laughing.

"Hm? What is it?" she said as she drank her tea with curiosity.

"_Y-your face... Mmph.._. Your face, Naoto nee-chan...!" she finally snapped.

"My... face...?" she placed her finger as Nanako motioned. "Oh my!"

Naoto's face turned bright red, and she quickly wiped her face using her shirt sleeve. She was too embarrassed to say anything at the moment.

"I'm sorry for making you come here, but it's really peaceful here," said Nanako. "And I'm sorry for laughing at you."

No, I'm the one who should apologize, "Naoto said. "I didn't think before I acted; I rushed here without even listening to your explanation."

Nanako just smiled at her and said, "Naoto nee-chan, what was about that you wanted to ask Big bro? Is it important?"

"Ah no, not really. It's just a… um… Just leave it to us, alright? I don't want to get involved in a dangerous situation," she said.

"Is it dangerous?"

"A-Ah…! I meant… Um, how should I put this…?"

"Well whatever it is, I know both of you can do it!"

"Nanako-chan…"

Naoto looked at the card they received and placed it back in her pocket, "Nanako-chan? Do you want to take a walk with me? I feel guilty of leaving you alone, especially after this embarrassing incident…"

"Really? Yay! I'm taking a walk wit the Detective Prince!" Nanako jumped.

"Ah, you still use that title…" Naoto blushed.

"But that's not necessary anymore, right? You are a girl."

"Right. And I'm fine with whatever you address me."

**Somewhere around Inaba.**

Naoto feels that she is walking with Souji right now; Nanako is his cousin after all. Nanako is so delighted to be spending the day with her. Lots of bystanders were also looking at them. Some were murmuring about Naoto too—both praise and criticism.

"Hey, isn't that the 'Detective Prince'?" a girl squealed.

"Yeah, but he's a 'she' remember?" another girl said.

"Why are they murmuring about us? Are they talking mean things to you?" Nanako tightened her grip on Naoto's hand.

"Just don't mind them, Nanako-chan," said Naoto as she covered her face with her hat.

"How are you, Shirogane-san?"

A medium-length haired girl wearing a black & white shirt with long jeans approached them and said, "I'm one of your admirers. Would you like to spend time with me?"

Naoto seemed to frown because some still think that she is a boy, and a bit surprised upon hearing her statement about going out with her. The girl had no weird intentions or anything, just saying hello.

"I'm sorry I can't, I'm quite in the middle of something," she replied. "…And I'm a female."

"Ah, I don't mean that as a date!" the girl smirked. "I'm just asking for a friendly girl-to-girl time, to know you better, Shirogane-san. And I already knew that you're a girl."

"I really can't. I apologize for my refusal."

The girl noticed Nanako and asked, "Is she with you? She's so cute. Is she your sister? A relative maybe?"

"No, she's a friend of mine."

"Really? I'm so sorry! I didn't notice that she was with you!" the girl became nervous. "Sorry for the trouble…!"

And she suddenly dashed off with a red face from her embarrassment. Maybe she was also intimidated by Naoto's _seemingly_ glaring eyes. Nanako could only wonder.

"Did you make her upset?" Nanako asked.

"No, she was just nervous," Naoto answered.

**Shopping District.**

As they went on with their stroll, Nanako asks again, "Why did you refuse say no to her?"

"I don't like to do things like those," Naoto said, "I'd rather read books and study diligently."

"I admire you, Naoto nee-chan, you're a smart person," Nanako smiled, "I hope I can be as smart as you."

"Th-Thank you, Nanako-chan," Naoto blushed, "You're smart too, especially if you pursue you dreams and studies."

Just then, Nanako points at something, "Ice-cream."

"What?"

"I'd like some ice-cream, Naoto nee-chan," she said as she points towards the nearby vendor.

"Oh, alright," said Naoto sheepishly.

Nanako ate a strawberry-flavored ice-cream and Naoto, a vanilla-flavored one. Naoto looked at her watch and saw that it was almost evening; she hadn't noticed that the sun had already set. Suddenly her cell phone rings.

"Hello? S-Senpai? Yes, she's here with me," she blushed.

"Big bro?" Nanako lifted her head.

"Naoto-san, where are you? I'm just near the bookstore," said Souji.

"We're besides the Aiya Restaurant."

"Great, wait for me. I'll come right over; I'll just need to buy some things first."

"Yes, we'll see you later."

"Is Big bro coming here?" Nanako said as she finished eating her cone.

"Yes, he'll be right over," Naoto replied.

Souji's hands were full of two bags of healing items and cooking ingredients. He was happy to see both of them. Naoto blushed to see her senpai.

"I got worried, Nanako. When I got home, you weren't there," he said, then smiled after.

"_I'm sorry, Senpai…_ I should've called you first," Naoto frowned.

"That's alright," he said. "I called the others before, and said that Nanako wasn't with any of them. Until I remembered that you might call up today and continue with our investigation."

Then he turned to Nanako and asked, "So, how was your day?"

"Naoto nee-chan and I had a great time! She took me around and just strolled around," Nanako said with glee. "We even ate ice-cream together!"

Naoto blushed again, "A-Ah yes, we did have a nice stroll today."

"Really? Well, I'm happy that you're happy and safe, Nanako," Souji smiled. "If anything happens to you, Uncle will have a fit and might ground me for it," he laughed.

"Um, it's getting late, I'll be off now," Naoto said.

"Yeah, it is almost evening," he said.

The two left to go home, then Souji turned around to face Naoto and smiled at her, "Thank you very much for looking after her, Naoto-san."

"Y-You're welcome, S-Souji-senpai…!" she blushed again with a smile. "It's no trouble at all."

And so, they went on home. Nanako tugged Souji's arm motioning him to let her carry the bag of ingredients. As for Naoto, she stared silently at them with a carefree smile on her face. Spending the day with her made her feel that not all people have the same impression of her—thinking that she has problems of herself about having to pretend to be a guy just to gain respect from being an ace detective. Nanako, on the other hand, feels extremely happy because despite of her mother's loss, she feels her presence within everyone she cares for.

**-End of Naoto version-**

* * *

**A****uthor's Notes:** Whew! Done! The last paragraph is the overall summary for this fanfic. As Nanako was spending time with any of the girls, she also felt a mother's love. As for Souji, he should really train his stomach in case of _emergencies_… And was Naoto's part too dramatic…? Actually, this is my first fanfic. ^_^ Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!


End file.
